System one: Harry Potter
by Lord Corruption
Summary: after reading so many gamer stories this just wouldn't leave me be so I had to do it I'm not J.K Rowling so the characters may be slightly OCC but I hope not too different. (remake)
1. Chapter 1

System Start: Beginning The Game

"Where I'm I ?" asked a black-haired boy with glasses looking around a field of blades with a Bonfire and somehow a white sky not knowing how he got here as one minute he was heading off to sleep next here he was in this place.

"Harry is that you?" a bushing brown haired girl said running up to him as she hugged him "where are we Harry I was about to sleep after what happened today next thing I'm here do you know where we are? " asked the girl one Hermione Granger not thinking he might not know ever but asking anyway.

You see the boy and girl were eleven-year-old Harry Potter and his new friend twelve year Hermione Granger who earlier he and another boy name Ron Weasley saved her from a Troll which had attacked her while inside the female bathroom.

"You know he's in the same boat as you right? Do I know what you need" said another voice this one female like Hermione's but older turning both first years turned to see a woman in her late teens or early twenties with long flowing red hair, bright green eyes similar to Harry's own and a slender yet feminine body looking at them smiling.

 _Mum_ was all Harry could think looking at her as she smiled and directed them to the fire "are you my mum?" was the first words out of his mouth once he sat down shocking Hermione who couldn't help look closer at the older one who looked like she could be his mother/ older sister or cousin.

"Sorry Harry I'm not your mother Lily just someone who looks like her" was her reply do from her voice you could hear the sad undertone as he nodded understanding that she just had close looks "as for why your here well the higher up have sent me to talk to you both about something that happened today " she said sounding happy again.

"You mean the Troll we already told the teachers everything ?" Hermione said making the other girl shake her head in a no manner confusing both of them what it could be then if not the Troll.

"No not the troll we know all about that already" shocking both kids that someone knew already what happened "no what I mean a glowing ball Harry touched earlier that vanished " this only got a blink before he remembered that ball he found before dinner in his bag that had vanished when he touched it "yes that one you see it was something my boss sent out to help by doing somethings".

"Sorry I touched it and it vanished into lights" he answered thinking she or her boss were going to make him pay for it or hurt him and maybe his friend for it do seeing her nod and do nothing did make him relax some.

"Oh we know, it was suppose to do that" getting two confused looks she continued "you see that ball was a connection sphere which connected you to the system and due to something that'll be explained when you both wake up as we're in a dream plane doing this" getting nods at that as it explained the white sky do the field of blades was still weird.

"What is this system the sphere connected us to, is it dangerous or anything ?" Hermione asked hoping her and Harry haven't gone from one dangerous thing to another as vanishing spheres of light had to be high-level magic and they were first years.

"It can be but don't worry I'll be here to help you both as you go through it that's why we're talking now so I can explain everything you need to know" this made them both look up as her explaining what was going on and be there to help meant they were in something big but not by themselves or in too much danger "now the system can be seen simply as a game for that's what it was made to do" she said sampling making them blink at her.

"You're telling me that I have turned the world into a game and where characters in it" was all Harry could say to that do being in a game was interesting to him and being a major one like that sounded like fun he didn't know how to feel about it.

Hermione was having problems coming to term or thought that life was now a game which did have some good, useful points like menu's that could store lots of items and leveling systems but also dangerous,bad points like monster dungeons or fighting evil do it didn't seem as simple as life is now a game to her.

"What oh no the world has always been like that you both are just now connected to it so you get to do stuff that was programmed in" see she got there focus "you see the creators need a way to watch over the worlds and to fix things if they could so the created the system but some worlds get affected by something and they connect some people to it when they couldn't fix it " this got both the attention as they knew creators of the word usually meant God or Gods so they were being asked by them to fix something they didn't know how to fix.

"So do we have everything you get in a game?" Hermione said asked coming out of a Gods are real moment getting a nod as an answer she started looking very alert and couldn't wait to check some of what she now could do as Harry thought on not having much practice with games as other kids did he did think of something.

"Did fighting the Troll get us anything?" he couldn't help but ask getting a shocked look from one and a smile and nod from the other "ok and character sheets? " he asked getting a nod again making both him and Hermione smile.

"Yes do your base level one and basic title before I forget here" two trunks appear "these are to increase the amount you can have in your inventory" gives them one each as they vanish "know if you wanna check you titles and such that fine just say states" they nod as they both say it.

Looking at his state he blinks as there mostly 5 and 4 do his biggest is luck which is 7 do his title he could have guess as the _Boy Who Lived_ but looking at it made him rethink it as it made his states increase during life or death situations by added his luck to each state which would help him later do he thought he would have gained some points due to the troll.

Hermione nodded at hers as it should she's more brains as wisdom and int were 6 each and the others where 4 do she blinked at the _Bookworm_ title but smiled as she read it increased her magic if she had a tome equipped making her hope she had a tome to use do she also blinked at the no points

"I see you're both questioning where the stuff from the Troll is?" getting nods "simple you haven't gotten it yet if Harry well click that glowing mark on his state page you'll receive what you got" getting nods as Harry did just that two windows popped up one showing what Harry got the other window showed Hermione's stuff.

 _Harry's window:_

 _You unlocked female form: Holly, 25 galleons, weapon: club, now are level 3_

 _Hermione's window:_

 _25 galleons, weapon: pipe, unlocked move: calm under attack, now level 3_

"Not bad but why'd I get a pipe and Harry got a club is it due to our strength or something" Hermione said looking at his screen as he looked over her's as they mostly had the same except they gained different weapons, she got a skill , Harry was focused more on the first thing he unlocked being a female form.

"It's about where you where he was on the troll before it went down and you near some pipes I would think" seeing Harry about to speak "you got a female unlock due to going in the girls bathroom so as a joke you now have a female form you can use" blinking that nod as going in a girls only area would give magic a right to do something "now when you wake up you'll find you gained some more surprises so bye for now" at this they blinked as they started to wake up.

 **AN:**

 **Well this story's been trying to get written for some time due to reading some many game based stories were a character's life is turned into a game and playing some games that I just had to give it a try myself**

 **I tried but there may be some spelling and grammar problems if there is please do inform me do I'll be looking for a beta reader to help**

 **Update:**

 **Changed something's around as Inimicus pointed out some grammar and spelling problems that I want and fixed up**

 **Stats:**

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _level: 3_

 _Title: Bookworm (increases magic when a Tome is equipped)_

 _Age: 12_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Health: 200/200_

 _Mana: 150/150_

 _Str: 6_

 _Dex:6_

 _Int: 8 (8 + (number of Tomes) = her added power)_

 _Wis: 8 (8 + (number of Tomes) = her added power )_

 _Luc: 6_

 _Money: 25G_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Level: 3_

 _Title: Boy Who Lived (Stats increase when in life or death battles by adding the luck stat)_

 _Age: 11_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Health: 250/250_

 _Mana: 100/100_

 _Str: 7 (7 + 9 = 16)_

 _Dex: 7 (7 + 9 = 16)_

 _Int: 6 (6 + 9 = 15)_

 _Wis: 6 (6 + 9 = 15)_

 _Luc: 9_

 _Money: 25G_

 **what's in () shows what happen's when their title is in effect**

 **Until next time System off**


	2. Chapter 2

Loading System: Learning What You Can Do

Waking the next morning Harry couldn't help notice something pulling him as he got ready for the day as he washed, dressed and grabbed his bag and books he'll need for the day as he noticed levels above the other boys heads surprised Neville was a level two but the others were all level one like he was besides that the only other game parts he could see where was his health and mana bar along with the time and date which were useful.

Heading down the stairs he felt the pull lease as he got closer to the bottom where Hermione was waiting for him as they notice Ron walk past her and go out the opened entrance not waiting getting confused looks from everyone as it was known he was friends with Harry but as it was breakfast and Ron loved food most just shrugged it off as they left for the Great Hall themselves they couldn't help wonder if Ron's actions were something else.

"Harry have you noticed a pull this morning?" Hermione asked getting a nod from him she couldn't help asking "I wonder what it is, do you think it was the other stuff she was talking about when she said we'll find out more when we wake" by she Harry knew Hermione meant the women who talked to them in that dream plane the one who's name they never got.

"I think it might be not sure but I guess we can find out" getting a nod he continued "you know we never did get her name last night" getting a shocked look as Hermione looked back as she nodded there was so much to take in they forgot to ask her name and she never gave it either which made her wonder why she didn't.

All talks of last night were put on hold as they entered the Great Hall as they went and sat at their house table and started eating with some talking to their year mates about what classes they had that day when Professor McGonagall approached them "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger please come with me to the Headmaster's office once you're both finished" getting nods from both of them she left to go finish her own meal and to escort them to the HeadMaster.

"I wonder what the Headmaster wants to talk about?" asked Hermione as she and Harry finished their food before heading up to Professor McGonagall who nodded and showed to the Headmaster's office hidden behind a stone Gargoyle which moved with the password "candy cane" both couldn't help smile at the normal candy being said "Professor do you know why the Headmaster wants to see us?" Hermione couldn't help asking.

"I think it has something to do with last night but I'm not sure Miss Granger" McGonagall said walking up the stairs as they both followed her to the office once entered they looked around as they were directed into chairs facing the Headmaster who was smiling at them "thank you for meeting with me I know you both probably had the day planned but with last night's trouble and a letters I got this morning I thought it best to talk with you both" said the Headmaster who go nods from them.

"We already told the Professor's last night what happened with the Troll ?" Harry said getting a shake of the head from the older man showing that it wasn't about the Troll or the Headmaster didn't believe that was what happened last night.

"No I was talking about how the DMLE which is our police force found out about it and are coming to check to make sure it can't happen again" getting nods that they understood he continued "do I wanted to ask about the other letter that said you both had started a soul bond late last night" he said getting looks that showed never of the two knew what he was talking about.

"Professor what's a Soul bond and how did we start one?" was the first thing out of Hermione's mouth as Harry nodded as they were both confused about what that meant do they had a feeling that the pulling from earlier had something to do with it.

"The how I to would like to know myself" Professor McGonagall said making both of them jump not knowing their teacher had stayed for the meeting do it made some sense as she was also their head of house "as for what it is it's an old form of magic that binds two people usually much older than you both as man and wife meaning you've found some way of becoming married at eleven and twelve years old" this getting shocked looked do Hermione had a slight blush on her face.

"What so were married by magical law or something?" Harry said trying to get his head around the thought of being married during his first year of school and at eleven to his female friend who's twelve.

"Not quit I said one was forming think of it more engaged to be married" this got nods as they were too young to be full married but they're heard about engagements and how some other students are already in some "do we now have to find quarters for you as you can't stay in the tower with the bond is forming" getting slight nods as the understood to a degree "good now where to put you both?" at this the Headmaster started looking at a map.

"My room is ready for them" looking at the portrait of an older teenage girl with blonde hair in a braid, green eyes wearing white clothing that look close to their uniform with armor over it holding a training sword "the password is _system on_ " this got both Harry and Hermione's attention knowing the " _system_ " was what the game they were connected to was called and took this to mean that this girl in white had talked to the dream lady.

"If it's ok with these two and yourself then I see no problem with it" getting nods "then I believe our meeting is done I hope you enjoy the room" the HeadMaster said as they nodded and headed for the door."the room is two portrait from Gryffindor tower" getting nods as they left the office they got a message.

 _Quest: New Room_

 _Go check out your new shared dorm and see what secrets it holds ._

 _Rewords_ _:_

 _Dorm shop_

 _Dungeon entrance_

 _Tome : First steps x2_

"Sounds like the game wants us in does rooms" Harry said interested in what the Tomes would teach them plus the title made it sound like these were the first ones and therefore basic level books with harder versions to come , the hidden secrets and dungeons called more to him than anything for Hermione her eyes were shining at the word Tome as her title Bookworm meant she got an increase in magic if she had a tome equipped the hidden secrets and a shop were good to.

"Let's go see our new Dorm shall we" you could hear something in her voice as he nodded as they walked as fast as they could without running to check out the secret new dorm that was now there's they were soon in front of the portrait of a Knight in silver armor " _System on_ " Hermione said as the Knight nodded as the door opened letting them into a common room decorated in white and purple coloring and very high-class furniture, bookcases along two of the wall filled with book and by the fireplace was the same lady from there dream talking to the girl in white armor who was in a portrait hanging above said fireplace.

"I see you've both made it" she said turning as she did they saw two books appear on the table with large gold writing say First Step by Arch Sorceress "well come on take a seat there's much to talk about and before you ask no I had nothing to do with the Soul Bond" this got them to not taking a seat not before picking up a Tome each.

"It's nice meeting you again but why are you here" Harry said looking at the women as Hermione was trying to find out how to equip the Tome that wouldn't open for them without equipping it first "and would you know how to equip the Tome so we can use them" he added getting a thankful look from Hermione who wanted to know also.

 _Tutorial: how to equip Weapon and Tomes_

 _Listen as ? explains how to use the equip function_

"Why doesn't it say your name?" Hermione said looking forward to the tutorial that explained how to equip stuff but still shocked that someone's name was blocked looking at Harry she could see he was in the same boat as her with wanting to know who she was and about equipment when they got the Quest showing that they need to find out who she is.

 _Quest:_

 _?'s bosses are hiding who she is from you find out who she really is_

 _Rewords:_

 _Items that are her's from the past for each part you find out_

"The boss told me this was going to be a quest" nodding glad she wasn't hiding because she wanted to but they thought this would be just as fun "anyway onto learning how to equip something it's easy you go to State and you should see a button that looks like a Helmet press it and you'll go to the equipment screen where you can equip outfits, weapons, tomes and other items" they nodded as it was easy as they quickly did it equipping the tomes they just got with the weapons they got from the Troll do they hoped to get better ones soon.

"So is there's more Tutorials I'm guessing" Hermione said feeling better having something that her title gave her extra power from just having plus it was a tome know one else had by a very high ranked Witch "oh and what can we call you until we find your name?" she asked as it was rude not having something to cool the other women Harry next to her nodded having equipped both the tome and the club.

"There's some more Tutorials yes as for names i guess you can call me Eve for now" the now named Eve said getting nods as they now had a name not her real one but maybe it's connected to her name somehow "we have using the Dorm shop, Dungeon's, combat and one for Harry on switching to Holly which one do you wanna start with" hearing the list and getting the pop ups made them think do Harry rather do the gender first up or save it for another day "how about we go with Harry's gender switching as it simple" getting nods as it shouldn't be too bad "ok first how about you to tell me your stats" she said making them nod as Hermione went first.

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Level: 3_

 _Title: Bookworm_

 _Age: 12_

 _Gender: female_

 _Health: 200/200_

 _Mana: 150/150_

 _Str: 6_

 _Dex: 6_

 _Int: 8_

 _Wis::8_

 _Luc: 6_

 _Money: 25G_

"Very good now Harry lets see your's" Eve said looking at Hermione's before asking from Harry's who nodded and called his up as Hermione put hers down

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Level: 3_

 _Title: The Boy Who Lived_

 _Age: 11_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Health: 250/250_

 _Mana: 100/ 100_

 _Str: 7_

 _Dex: 7_

 _Int: 6_

 _Wis: 6_

 _Luc: 9_

 _Money: 25G_

"Good now you see that button that looks like two people with arrows going from one to the other if you can press that it'll switch you over to Holly from us and see if there's any change" Eve said getting a nod as even he wondered if they would change so hitting the switch he turned into a girl taking a look in the mirror she saw a girl with black hair going to her neck, green eye's covered by glasses in the Gryffindor girl's uniform before looking at her Stat screen.

 _Holly Lily Potter_

 _Level: 3_

 _Title: The Girl Who Lived_

 _Age: 11_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Health: 250/250_

 _Mana: 100/ 100_

 _Str: 5_

 _Dex: 9_

 _Int: 6_

 _Wis: 6_

 _Luc: 9_

 _Money: 25G_

"That's quite the change Holly" Hermione said looking at her "so how's it feel being a girl?" this was something she wanted to know if Harry felt different as Holly or was it not that different due to age as she didn't look that different but who know's plus the higher Dex and lower Str meant she was more speed.

"Not that different do feeling the wind going up a skirt needs getting use to" hearing her softer voice made them nod "plus the hair is going to take some time but I might need to get use to being Holly" that got a nod from both Hermione and Eve who got both the younger girl's attention by clapping.

"Right you are Holly and you wanna know something?" both nodded as they thought she was acting kind of like a Primary School teacher with how she was talking "when you like this everyone not connected to the system thinks this is normal which is why your Title and Stat points change" that made them blink so everyone though she had always been a girl at that blush at what that meant with their soul bond "well let's go I'll show you the shop and all that" getting up and walking to some stairs that down to what could only be a training room with four door leaving off it.

"We could do some training here but why four doors" Harry said having switched back as they walked down the stairs he could guess one of these doors was to the shop but the others didn't make sense unless one was to the dungeon area but with the room upstairs the other to were unneeded this thought went through Hermione's head also

"Well this door here's is to the shop" standing in front of the right hand door which now had shop glowing above it "that door on the left is private baths well the two at the back are bathrooms" this made them nod at the bathrooms but blink didn't Dorm bathrooms here have showers in them too if so why they have a private bath "go have a look before i show you around" nodding they went right to the private bath which got a laugh from Eve as they found the name private bath must mean indoor swimming pool as that was what it looked like to them.

"I don't think we'll be using the showers much do you?" asked Harry still shocked that there Dorm had this in it and slightly hoped it was part of the system or Hogwarts had some very high class students or guest at some point getting a nod from his blushing bondmate at what he said as pictures of them bathing in here floated through her head as he lead her out of the baths and back to the training room and towards the shop.

As you both enter you see Eve standing behind the desk making you think this is where she'll probably be from now on as they haven't meet any other works of the system so having her as the shopkeep was fine "so come to see what we got here" getting nods "cool do it's not much right now here's what we got" you see healing items for both Health and Mana, basic Weapons which made them nod that they might be a good buy they also say something called a Dungeon map and asked about it "you need maps to access the dungeon's" oh so it was an item to unlock a Dungeon.

"I think this will be fine" Harry said buying a Basic Sword and the map for 15G, Hermione got a Basic Bow and some Arrows for 12G after seeing no more Tomes besides the one they got for entering this Dorm was bound to have some powerful spells in it anyway "right so shall we relax before testing this Dungeon out" getting an ok nodded they turned to leave when they remembered one more Tutorial that being the Dungeon one so turned back to Eve.

"Yep final Tutorial for now when you're ready to hit a Dungeon just go to Dungeon map and hit enter" that was simple "now you can't die in them, the one you got is the _Changing Maze map_ no enemies in it but you can get some good stuff in it but can only use it once per day and it'll always be a different Dungeon each time" this got their attention so it was an item dungeon ok cool do the once a day thing was kind of a let down but still a good first map so with the Tutorial done they went to relax before hitting the Maze.

Sitting down they changed their Weapons from a Club and Pipe to a Basic Sword and Basic Bow and Arrows "I think that was a good upgrade for weapons" Hermione said already seeing how they would fight Harry with his sword and some spell close up his Title would help there and her mid to long range with her Bow and Arrows along with her spells getting a nod back as Harry laid back relaxing as he would sometimes switch to Holly and back.

"They were I mean I couldn't even use that club right and your pipe wouldn't last long" Harry said thinking on their old weapon's as he to saw how they would fight better as a team with their new equipment "hey you think we'll find more Dungeon map in the Maze? " he said thinking it was likely and she could see that it was likely they might.

 **AN:**

 **I think this is a good end for now and we'll start the next chapter with them heading into the Change Maze Dungeon which is from a Roleplay I did with Benwolf0 a friend of mine from Deviantart's over Skype so looking forward to that and I think 3k is a good length is most Chapter's well be around this long .**

 **I want to thank all the people who liked this Story there well be a poll going up on who should join them in the system please vote on the poll and feel free to comment or flame**

 _Equipment:_

 _Harry: Basic Sword, Tome: First Step_

 _Hermione: Basic Bow, Arrows, Tome: First Step_

 **Anyway until next time System off**


	3. Chapter 3

Exploring System: Learning more and Dungeon's

 _The System: A divine class spell made by the creator's to watch over multiple worlds and correct anything wrong with said worlds by basically making them games that the god's play but sometimes worlds are infected and can't be fixed by outside, The ones they get to fix them are usually of Godly blood known as Demigods or DemiGoddess but sometimes they need to employ others by way of the Avatar System._

 _Avatar System: What the Gods use when no DemiGods or Goddess are in that world that needs fixing, These people are usually descended from great hero's, powerful Wizards or sometimes future heroes of their world._

Hermione read after some relaxing she had gotten curious about the books in the room and when to look and found one on the system there now connected to reading it did answer some questions as to what they were involved in but then a new question appeared _why Harry? What category of Avatar is he a descendant of a hero or a hero to be_ she knew Eve might know but at the same time might not know full.

"Hey Hermione what you got there ?" Harry said coming up to her making her guess it was close to when they planned to hit their first dungeon it being a item one made it seem less scary the name was still there do.

"A book on the system it I thought reading it would help and it did some" she said handing him the book on the page about Avatar's and looked on as he read it before closing it and handing it back to her.

"I see well we can't get answers without questions can we" was all he said turning to the training room and when the shop is "coming to get some answers ?" he said getting a nod and smile she runs catching him as they enter the shop together "Eve we have something to ask" see her look at them and the book Hermione had she nodded.

"I guess you read on the system and wanna know where Harry fits in?" getting nods she shrugged "I don't know if he's descended from a hero or well be one" she said getting nods as they know she's works in the system so she's seen many versions of them probably but not who their past relatives where "so you heading for the Dungeon now?".

"We were planning to" Hermione said as she and Harry nodded "and we still are just needed to get some info on what the system was before we go in" she said getting a nod at that it made sense to gain info before doing stuff and with a Bookworm as a partner yes info was something they were going to ask for.

"Well ok have fun and remember theres no enemies to fight but there maybe walls or door to break" that made them blink not thinking they'll need to break walls or doors to find stuff "yep and Harry's high Luck stat well come into play also" ok that they could have guessed as that was what the luck stat was for gaining item drops and money so for perfect for this kind of dungeon.

"Sounds like my luck stat will help ?" he said standing in the middle of the training room getting a nod from Hermione as she joined him wondering how different three levels were in luck as she had a six and him a nine "shell we? " getting a nod he brought up his item box went to _Changing Maze Dungeon_ and hit enter making a doorway of light appear "time to see this maze" he said walking in followed by Hermione.

Entering the Maze the first thing they thought was an underground area or something with large walls what they didn't expect was a large inside garden area with Greek statues, tree's and a pond.

"Not what I expected as a starting point?" Harry said looking around at all the beauty that made any garden he's seen look cheap which they were but this just made them look worse than they were.

"Let's look around we might find something ?" she said as they looked around for any loot joining back up not long after "you find anything?" having found nothing herself.

"Found another Dungeon map that's about it" Harry said showing her the Elemental Shrine Dungeon and getting asked where "it was over there at the statue of a witch" looking over see's it's a woman in a hooded robe holding two torches one in each hand.

"Harry I think that's a statue of Hecate, the Goddess of Magic" she said which did sound right for everything she knew about the goddess plus there in a system created by gods and go to a magic school a statue of her here made sense.

"Sounds right, So shall we move on?" Harry said getting a nod as there was nothing left so they head through the only door and entered what the expected from the word maze a stone tunnel with some doors on both sides "this is more what I thought we'd be in" he said getting a nod as they enter the first room on the right.

Looking around you see it's a simple, clean and tidy room with a bed, desk, closet and a chest "ok so a chest that could have stuff in it and a closet that to could be good" Harry said as he went for the chest as Hermione had picked the closet being closer, Looking in he finds three healing potions two for health and one for mana, two arm braces and a crossbow that might suit Hermione "hey Hermione this chest has some good stuff you found anything?" he asked before looking at her.

Standing there Hermione's outfit has changed she's now got a silver breastplate, elbow length silver gauntlets and knee high leg armour over her skirt and top "found some armour in the closet" she said smiling making him laugh as she joined him looking at the crossbow "mind if i take this?" she asked getting a nod.

"You look like some schoolgirl knight" putting the potions and arm braces away and looking around not seeing her smile as he walked over to the desk and checked it before heading for the door.

"Thanks Harry i'd ask if you wanted to try it on but you'd have to switch to Holly as it's female armour" she said getting a nod from Harry as the left and checked the next room which has some more chest and another closet "wonder if male armour is in this one" going up to it as Harry goes to the chest as you find you gained gender neutral sports clothing "no male armour how'd you do?" she asked going over to him.

"Another dungeon map, more potions and money you?" he said as Hermione shows him the sports clothing making him nod as they leave going down the hall where it splits into two hallways "so split and each take a hallway or hope we can double back and check both together" asked Harry looking at her.

"I think it's safe for us to each take a hallway each" Hermione said heading left making Harry nod going right.

Left path:

She goes down the left hallway and finds three doors "ok lets start" taking the first one she see's it set up like a bathroom, Looking around she finds some add-ons for their hair and sunglasses "i wonder ?" calling up her stat page seeing she can change her looks with these add ons and finds one called straight hair greening she selects it making her bushy hair turn straight "well this'll be much easier to brush" looking around once more before leaving the bathroom.

Going to the room across from the bathroom shows it's a potion storeroom "ok let's see what we got here ?" looking around and gets more three health and mana potions, a book on advance sets and 50G "well not too bad but let's keep looking" after another look around she leaves for the last room of the hallway.

Entering the last door of the hallway she find herself on a set of stairs going down "this is a maze after all" she had thought it had been simple but there was two of them doing this by yourself might have been harder so down she went, Getting to a landing she turned and entered the right door and found herself up the other stairs looking back at where she had just came from "ok so not this way" going back through the door and down again.

The next door she walked into had her end up in a weapon room where she got Book: Basic Sword Fighting, Book: How To Use A Crossbow, a rapier, 10 bolts for her crossbolt and another basic sword "ok now where's the door " finding the door behind two Axes she moves them using her wand to move both Axes away from the door before going through a find herself back in the garden "guess that the end of my part , now to wait" as she says this another door opens.

Right path:

Having taken the right path Harry didn't see many door until he come what appeared to be a breaking wall "Eve did us about them " pulling out his sword he did a few power swings destroying the wall and showing a room with four chest "sweat it worked" going inside he checked the chest getting a Scroll on Sword Moves, a Slayer's Blade, Shade jacket and a sphere with glowing marks "this is going away" putting it away.

Leave the room he came to a tower with turning stairs and two doors up the top one which was a med bay like room giving him five Healing songs and a book on healing spells, The after door lead to a hallway and the rooms in there gave him swim trunks, a blue bikini and books on swimming/ dancing and shadow magic.

"Ok one more room here" entering the last door showed money and gems all up he got 350G, 4 Rubies, 2 Diamonds and a Jade "a treasure vault ok now let's go" leaving he came out at the top of a tower saw he was overlooking the garden from the start "guess nothing here but a view ?" looking over he could see all the garden seeing nothing to gain left and came out of the door back in the garden and saw Hermione coming out another door.

"So found anything good ?" they both said blushing before they nodded as they found themselves back in the training room guessing there's finished the Maze and went to see what they had all together at the shop.

"Back already you two so what you got?" Eve said looking at them as she pulled at a crystal ball "you can put everything in here and then split it between you both, It's called Dorm Storage it's good for items everyone in the dorm can use" this made them nod as Dungeon maps were going in there easy.

Once moved to the common room the crystal on the table in the center they put everything they gained into it and looked at the total.

 _Dorm Storage_ :

Money : Five Hundred Gallons.

Healing items: Eight health Potions, Eight mana Potions, Five healing songs.

Weapons: Crossbow, Dancers arm braces, Rapier, Basic sword, Ten Crossbow bolts, Slayer's Blade.

Dungeon Maps: Graveyard dungeon map, Animal dungeon map.

OutFits: Female Knights Armour, Gender Neutral sports outfit, Shade jacket, Swim trunks (male), Blue bikini.

Books: Advanced Set, Basic Sword fighting, How To Use a Crossbow, Healing spells basic, How to Swim, Dancing, Shadow arts.

Others: Hair add-ons, Cool Shades, Scroll: Sword Moves, Flame Markings, four Rubies, two Diamonds and a Jade.

"All that from one Dungeon?" Eve said looking at the stuff as Harry and Hermione just nodded still shocked over all of it "ok do you wanna know about anything?" she said getting over her shock.

"Yes are does Healing Songs upgraded healing item" Hermione couldn't help thinking that as it's common in some games to have basic, middle and high-level healing items.

"There more than that as they heal both Health and Mana " was her answer making them seem like the Ether's some games had "and the Advanced Set book you got lets you buy them and other stuff in the shop" this got them smiling new shop items were good.

"What can we do with these?" Harry asked pointing to the Flame Marking "I don't think glowing red body markings would be good" that got nods as it's true pure-bloods would think a demon is after them.

"You can keep them as they may come in handing or sell them at the shop" Eve said getting nods that they'll keep them "I'll be back in the shop if you need me" with that walked off leaving them to split what they had between each other.

"Ok I'm going to switch over to the Slayer's Blade and take the Book of Basic Sword Fighting, dancers arm braces as the increase dex by 5 and the Scroll on Sword Moves" Harry Said as he did what he increasing his seven dex twelve do when he's Holly her base is nine meaning it goes to fourteen.

"That sounds far, I'll take the Crossbow and the bolts, the book on how to use it along with the Female Knight Armour and the Healing Spellbook sounds good" getting a nod as she took then putting her Basic bow and arrows "we'll split the Health and Mana potions leaving the Healing songs here for now" getting nods as that sounded far.

"I guess you're my healing knight?" Harry said smiling at her making her blush giving him a kiss.

"Someone's gotta keep you alive Mister Swordsmen" she said getting a chuckle from him "were going to need to discuss this Soul bond you know?" she said looking at him.

"We'll just take it slow for now we're not ready to think of that yet" he said which is true there eleven and twelve they might be connected to a divine power helping them but they're still young.

"Sounds good" looks at the time "you think lunch is still on?" Hermione said as they hadn't been out of their room all day dawned on her.

"I think we'll make it plus I think with the DMLE classes were canceled for today" Harry said getting a nod as they leave and head to the great hall where other students were indeed still having lunch.

Taking seats at Gryffindor table and started eating and catching up with what's been going on and like Harry had said Classes were canceled for the day so everyone was either study, playing or doing homework.

Hermione's former dorm mates Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were questioning her about her now silky hair as Harry talked to Neville Longbottom about what's been going on with Ron finding out he's been acting like normal but still people are finding it weird that he seems to either not be friends with them anymore or his forgotten there friends they're not sure which.

"Harry after we finish up wanna go study by the lake?" Hermione asked getting a nod as he could use some study either his potion book with potion's being his worst he could use it or some of his new one books.

Finishing up and saying bye they heading to the lake Harry pulling out his Potion text to read and Hermione pulling out the book on Divine spells to read more on the System.

 **AU:**

 **Well going to end it there as the next part i was going to do need's the poll finished and so far 2 votes Hannah and Susan and 1 vote Daphne and Tracy I'm going to leave that up another two days before it closes so if you have yet voted please do**

 _Equipment_ :

 _Harry: Slayer's Blade, Dancer's arm Braces, First Step Tome, Eight health potions, Eight mana potions._

 _Hermione: Crossbow, Ten crossbow bolts, First Step tome, Eight health potions. Eight mana potions, Healing spells basics, Female Knight Armour_.

 **We got a dungeon, some info on the system and some talk about there SoulBound but there's still more to come.**

 **Anyway until next time System off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is chapter four of my fanfic a week late then when I hoped to have it out but I just couldn't do that so hope you all have a great New Years Eve.**

 **The winners of the poll Daphne and Tracey join us in this chapter with runners up Susan and Hannah possible joining latter.**

Changing System: Updating and Adding

Reading the Potion book Harry couldn't help notice some part Snape had skipped such as "why you turn it one way not the other" and "proper cutting methods" these are important lessons to learn yet he skipped them and went on as if they should have known what they were doing.

"Hermione did you know Snape skipped some important lessons on potion making" getting her to look at him as he showed her the book and what he was talking about.

"It does seem he did it also explains why the first class had so many problems" was her reply seeing the book as they looked over what else he didn't teach them two female Slytherin's from there year walk over and stop listening to their talk.

"You right does Lessons should have been given " said one of the girls getting the attention of the two Gryffindor's "we at first come over to ask you Heir Potter something" she continued.

Looking at the two Slytherin's they saw the one who spoke was a blonde girl with cold blue eyes that gave an "I'm of proper minded" vibe the other was a brown haired girl with brown eyes that had a humor dancing in them "and you two are? " Harry asked still shocked that Slytherin's wanted to talk nicely to him.

"Right where are our Manners I'm Tracey Davis and this is my friend Daphne, Heiress of house Greengrass" the now named Tracey says introducing them do getting looks that asked why she didn't introduce her friend as simple "Daphne Greengrass" instead of that Heiress part.

"By the looks of it neither of you know about titles or pureblood politics ?" the blond heiress said getting nods as answers "why hasn't your head of house told your that red haired friend of yours?" she said making the nod muggle borns or raised like them would need to know yet they weren't told.

"It seems quite a few lessons have been missed" the female Gryffindor said getting a nod from the only male in the group.

"The Heir Potter title is something I should know but don't" said Male said getting nods from the girls as he looked at the only Heiress in the group "would you mind informing me what I should know? Please" he said getting shocked looks from the green wearing students and a smile from his housemate.

"That would work as my father has asked me if I could work with you" the Greengrass Heiress said looking at him getting nods as most adults he knew always looked at it in a "what could you do for me" way and him being who he is could see it happening.

"I don't see a problem and thank you for agreeing to help" he said getting a nod as he replayed correctly as he put his book away before helping Hermione up putting her book away but not before the other girls saw the title.

"Rare book you have there?" said Tracey speaking up getting looks "what Divine spells books are quite rare only high-born families or schools have them" she said looking at them, Walking towards them so she was closer "if you don't mind where'd you get it?" she asked looking at the book.

"It was in our new room with some others" was the reply from the bookworm in red surprise that such a rare set was just sitting there as she got wide eyes from the girls in green "actually we should go there to finish this conversation, it's more private to" she said getting nods as they walked off making it back to the knight portrait without a problems.

"You room's behind a knight?" Daphne asked getting nods from the two in red as Hermione gave the Knight the password making sure the other two didn't hear.

"Right so let's go in" Tracey said trying to hold back her want to read the rare books that the brown haired Gryffindor said were here, as they entered both green wearing girls nodded at the high-class feel and look of the room "wow nice common room, very high class" Tracey said walking to the bookcase followed by her friend as the male system user got a message.

 _[unlikely helper](complete)_

 _Get Daphne, Heiress of the Greengrass family to help you gain pureblood knowledge._

 _[gain new member's] (new)_

 _Invite Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis into your party_

Blinking he looked at the message, then to Hermione who seemed to be talking with the other girls showing them the books on Divine spells, and guess only he got the message and decided to invite the other girls "Miss Davis, Heiress Greengrass let me welcome you into the system" Harry said getting looks from the girls and a confused blink from the only other system user, until the other two girls got messages welcoming them.

"And what is this?" the Greengrass Heiress said looking at the message as her friend blinked and waited for him to explain, even Hermione wanted to know why he just did what he did.

"Well if we're going to be seeing each other so you can teach us about pureblood politics, I thought I'd show a sign of friendship and invite you two into our group" he said getting a smile from Hermione and two looks "maybe we should sit down and we'll explain" he said getting nods as they sat down to explain.

By the time the two Gryffindors were done the two Slytherins looked intrigued by the power that this system seemed to be and couldn't wait to see more with Daphne having taken the Rapier from the _Dorm storage_ having taken lessons in fencing, Tracey didn't take any weapon as she wanted to be a healer like her mom was so got given the Healing Spell basic book from Hermione.

"We should introduce them to Eve" Hermione said getting nods as the other girls wanted to meet this "Eve" and maybe help find out about who she was, so off down the stairs to the shop only for the green wearing girls to stop see the sign saying private baths and asked the lone girl in red what that meant "oh it's the bathing area, do it's more like a giant pool" she said getting looks from the green wearing girls who quickly went to see it.

"Ok so not far" Tracey said walking back to them after checking out the bath Daphne following behind her nodding both wondering why Slytherin the house that says it's the best doesn't even match up to this, getting smiles from the red wearing student who then walked them all into the shop only for the girls to be shocked at "Eve" smiling at them and her looks "Potter is Eve your sister or something?" the healer of the group asked looking from the said boy to the girl behind the counter.

"Sorry not even close, but nice try Miss Davis" she said pulling out two trunks "these trunks are for you both one each, there to increase the amount of books in your items menu" getting nods as the girls sent them to items menu "oh and here" hands them a First step Tome "sense these two have unlocked these you get them to" she said getting understanding nods as some more pop-ups appeared.

[gain new member](cleared)

Unlocked:

Harry Potter (Slytherin)

Holly Potter (Slytherin)

Hermione Granger (Slytherin)

Daphne Greengrass (Gryffindor)

Tracey Davis (Gryffindor)

Slytherin Dorm Shop

"What is this?" Daphne ask looking at Eve as she could tell the others were just as confused she was, why did it say she and Tracey were Gryffindor's and the Gryffindor's duo Slytherin's not to even ask who "Holly Potter" was the Dorm shop in Slytherin would be interesting and easier to enter.

"Ok first answer that just means that you four can switch between does two house, and before you ask Holly is Harry's female form he got due to entering the female bathroom's" Eve said answering what they had unlocked even the unanswered one about who Holly was both girls in green looked at the lone male.

"You have a female form?" Daphne said getting a nod as Harry switched over to Holly getting looks "needs longer hair, but not bad" she said looking at the now black haired girl as Hermione thought it over and nodded whispering something to her now female friend.

"You mean like this" does as she was told going to add-ons and long hair making her neck length hair growing to the middle her back and turning flat "this is longer than I thought " she said getting nods all around "seems their's some good add-ons then".

"Correct there are interesting stuff" Eve said getting them to look at her again "also I got sent some stuff to upgrade your menu's, you now have classes, a statue menu, and skill screen" the girl's eyes widened at that before Hermione put her hand up "this isn't school you can ask questions when needed" she said looking at the bookworm.

"Would changing out of the mage class effect us as Witches and Wizard ?" was her question getting a head shake meaning no getting look as they open their stat menu and check what they got, Holly and Daphne switching to Sword class,Hermione to Archer with Tracy staying as Mage hoping to unlock white mage or a healer class.

"Right let's go sit back down we need to talk " Daphne said walking out and back to the common room the others following her taking sits they waited for her to talk "shall we start the pureblood lessons now Heiress Potter?" she said pointing out her follow sword wielder was still female.

"Right to the main reason you came here" Holly said before switching back to Harry who had his short hair "guess add-ons don't carry over" he said after checking that yes Holly still had long hair but when Male he didn't before starting their talks on purebloods.

By the time they stopped for the day it was close to dinnertime and everyone need to eat and think over what they had learned for the Gryffindor's it was all the pureblood stuff like titles, manners, how to address someone, different types of duels and engagements both arranged and not which had given them had let Harry to ask about Soulbond and explain that he and Hermione were in the start of one shocking the other two who then had gone on to explain more on what that meant and what they had to do to fully bond, it also meant Hermione's statue in the wizarding world was counted as half blood once it was fully set.

They had also talk about what they've done in the system such as the dungeon, and telling the others they could use the bath when they were there do waited off on giving them the password for now.

"I believe it's time for dinner " Daphne said getting nods as she looked at Harry before stating "you've done well and thank you for this show of friendship" getting agreement from Tracey as they got up and switched to Gryffindor mode changing nothing but there rob colors "it'll be easier leaving like this" was her reply seeing the to normal red and gold students looks.

"Why don't you eat with us at Gryffindor and see what it's like?" Hermione said having found both girls were quite fun to be around and knew of some books that she didn't but wanted to check out.

"We may do that" Tracey this time answered getting a look from Daphne continued "but if we do Harry has to eat as Holly" this got a smirk from Daphne as they had found Holly had a Statues effect called _Black Haired Daughter_ which meant Professor Snape treated her like a black haired version of her mom but would look at her too much so knowing this both girls were shocked when said short black haired boy switched to a long haired girl.

"Was going to anyway" she said getting a pout from Tracey for springing her trap on them as both Holly and Hermione laughed walking out the portrait with their now Gryffindor friends and heading for the Great Hall to eat.

Arriving at the hall they noticed everyone thought they were all Gryffindor girls and some changes like Lavender and Parvati talking to them like they've been roommates all year, the guys looking at Holly and Tracey trying to start a joke war with the twins not much was different do Malfoy didn't come and start anything and Ron didn't say anything do that might be due to the change in gender Holly and Ron might be just year mates and not friends.

After dinner Daphne and Tracey split from the group changing back to Slytherin and went with them do not before telling them it wasn't as bad as they thought and Tracey saying they should do it again do that maybe due to the Twins getting the last joke in winning the joke war.

Head back to their room they remember they may have there own bed but share a room, even do there engaged with their level of soul bond they don't know about sleeping in the same room together.

"Holly do you mind staying like that please ?" Hermione asked looking at her currently female friend who looked back tilting her head like a dog "it's would just make sleeping in the same room easier" getting nod as it would be easier for now.

"Ok well let's change" blushing Holly went to see what her sleep wear was like finding a Tweety Bird bed skirt and pants and changed into them _going to need to get use to my female body_ she thought before turning around to see Hermione changed into her Minnie Mouse sleepwear "a bird and a mouse" was all she got out before both started laughing at what they were wearing before brushing their teeth, finding Hedwig who had been with Eve in the shop and then going to their own bed "night Mousie" Holly said to the brown haired girl.

"Haha night Birdy " Hermione said trying to hold her giggles in at the friendly nicknames based on their sleepwear before both head off to sleep.

 **AU:**

 **New Stat page's post will be on next page, but here's Holly's Statues effect**

 _Black Haired Daughter_

 _People we'll see you as a black haired version of your mother more than you, that includes a certain Professor who was in love with her._

 **Until next time system off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**this story is getting fixed**

 **the reason no new chapter's have been added is during writing it I found out I hadn't done it right, so I'm going to be ending this one and going back to the first part and doing it over with a difference.**

 **do it's going to start at Kenichi the ultimate disciple do I can't pick manga version or Anime version, the main reason for this one is not many have done it and it's got master fighters I can use later on in different worlds to train others (this was one thing that I did wrong with this story)**

 **so look forward to it and the poll that'll be up soon.**

 **from Corrupt**


End file.
